


Ride

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Sam and Y/N are in an established relationship.  The milestones they had to cross to get this far go without saying.  She’s plus sized and she's never been on top.





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic done for a plus!reader challenge.

She’d always been fat. Not “bigger”, not “curvy”, just plain fat. She didn’t even have a pretty face or large breasts to offset the rolls of fat around her tummy. And thighs. And arms. But somehow her size was an advantage in hunting. She quickly learned that she wasn’t easily knocked over and her weight helped pin quite a few wiggly monsters. It wasn’t the seals being broken that caused the apocalypse. It was the day that a beauty like Sam Winchester fell in love with a beast like her. 

“Please, I want you so much,” Sam begged, pressing his hips against her core where his hand was already pressed between them. His fingers slipped shallowly through her damp folds, her sighs causing him to throb.

“But I’m too big.” She said shyly. The heat in her cheeks switched from passion to embarrassed fear. “I’m no good at it anyways.”

He kissed her, causing her thoughts to scatter. “Remember that time I carried you out of the burning funhouse?”

She squirmed beneath him, his cock demanding more than conversation. “Yes.”

“Remember that time the three of us were wrestling in front of the TV and you were beating my ass until I flipped and pinned you?” He moved down a little to pull a taut nipple between his teeth. 

A smile this time. “Yes.” That moment led to their first kiss, and soon after, the first night they’d spent together. 

He kissed her neck, sucking a mark above her pulse point. “I’m a big boy.” He moved his hips slowly, his erection teasing her as it skidded past her entrance and back. “I’m a strong boy.” He raised his head to meet her eyes. “Please? Y/N, I’m not above begging on my knees.”

“Why is this so important to you?” She asked. Truthfully, she _would_ like to try being on top. He smiled gently, having had to pull her out of a spiral like this more than once. He never was harsh or angry with her. He handled her this time like every other time. With his love. “Because I told you that I want to give you everything this miserable life has to offer. And that includes, orgasms from every possible position there is. Tell me to stop and I’ll never ask it of you again. But I KNOW you’re gonna love it. I’m gonna love it. And the only thing you are “too” of is too good for me.” 

She snorted. “I think you have it backwards again, Winchester.”

“But I don’t.” He kissed her neck again. Then moving to kiss her lips, his long hair tickling her neck as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He slid an arm up under her back, taking a fistful of hair and tugging lightly. It was kind of a dirty trick, knowing how much she loved having her hair pulled, “Get on,” he whispered thickly. “Ride me.”

Her desire betrayed her with a moan and a surge of wetness where his fingers were teasing her. “Sam,” she pleaded.

Rolling onto his back, he settled next to her, taking himself in hand, he began stroking lazily. She watched with hungry eyes as he began pumping his hips, sliding through his hand faster. “Y/N,” he moaned, his eyes closing as he arched his back, his head pressing into the pillow. 

She took a deep breath and sat up, throwing a leg over his waist and settling on his erection. Immediately his hands slid up her thighs and he purred for her. “That’s my girl. Now rock.”

“But you’re not even,” she began, unsure. “You’re not even inside.” She was quickly on the verge of tears at the thought that maybe he thought he was already…

He pinched her ample ass. She squawked and focused back on him. He nodded. “I know baby. Trust me. Just rock.”

So she rocked. Slow, rolling her hips and sliding up and down his needy cock. Pursing her lips, she closed her eyes and continued. The friction and heat making Sam harder than he’d ever been in his life. With each slip backwards, the cockhead would bump and rub against her swelling clit and she started moving a little faster. She covered his hands with his own as much for balance as confidence. 

He watched her. The flush in her cheeks growing as she moved. Her eyes still closed, she licked her lips. He squeezed the flesh under his hands, enjoying her softness. Oh, she was so soft and warm, he could spend days, no, he DID sometimes spend days inside her. He entwined his fingers with hers. “Hey,” he whispered and was rewarded by her beautiful eyes opening. “Hi.”

She smiled. “Hi.”

“You ok?” He arched up a little and was rewarded with a soft moan. Letting her hands go he rubbed up and down her thighs, then, passing his hands over the roll of her tummy, up to her breasts that she hated but he thought were perfect. He squeezed them. “Use words, love.”

She hummed. “Yes.”

“See?” He squeezed her breasts again, teasing her nipples with gentle rolling pinches before he slid his hands back down. “Now let me inside.” 

She stilled, then rose up on her knees and leaned to the side. She raised one leg as a brace to lift herself up higher over Sam. The cool air between them only made his cock twitch as he took himself in hand and positioned himself at her entrance. Reveling in the heat that radiated from her pussy, he dragged the head back and forth before she settled back, taking him in. She moaned and fell forward a little, bracing her hands on his chest. “It feels different,” she breathed in surprise.

“Good or bad?”

She tightened her inner walls causing him to hiss and press his head back. “I like it.” 

Sam moaned again, “Ride.”

She tried to rise up on her knees, but her size didn’t cause much in allowing his cock to slide. Leaning forward, she put her hands to his chest, leaning down to kiss him. The movement of her rolling forward caused him to slip almost completely out of her wetness. They both moaned. “It’s not going to work,” she said, her voice breaking as she tried to roll off. His arms tightened around her. 

“No. No no.” He held her on top of him. “Y/N, listen.”

“I have to be crushing your lungs.” The sadness was palpable and Sam could hear her heart breaking.

“Baby. Stop. You still think I want a porn star. No. I want you. I want YOU to love me. You don’t have to move like that. Just keep rocking your hips. Trust me. Please. Back and forth, just like before.” He rocked his hips, teasing her entrance again with the swollen head of his cock. 

She sighed against his neck. Shame and desire mixing like bile and pudding. She sat up a little and forced herself to look into his eyes. She saw nothing but love. 

He gave a smile, cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. “We can stop if you want. It’s ok.”

She took a breath, maneuvered her hips a bit and slipped him back inside her. Sam’s surprised moan caused a new surge of desire in her core. She closed her eyes as his generous size filled her again. It DID feel different on top, different pressure from the different angles. He held his hands up, allowing her to take them, lacing their fingers. He tensed his arms so she could use him to balance. 

“Take your time, Y/N.”

She began moving awkwardly at first. Her head hung down in uncertainty. Then something happened. The friction of her clit against Sam’s skin, the slide of his cock inside her walls, and the small gasps from his mouth. His head was tipped back, his jaw slack as he took gasping breaths. He began rocking his hips to meet her rhythm. She started moving faster as the pleasure built deep in her stomach. As she moved, it only grew, as did the volume of their moans. She gasped his name. 

“You gonna come?” He rumbled from below her. 

“I-I think so.” She forced through clenched teeth. She wanted to grind down harder but hesitated. “I don’t know, I want to…” she faltered. 

“Do it.” Sam commanded. “Please.”

She bore down, rubbing against his body feeling his cock move within her clenching walls. It was different, it was deep, it was subtle friction that caused her orgasm to slowly start at her hips, radiating out in pulses. She began shaking as it overtook her. When her rhythm started to become erratic, Sam released her hands, grabbing her hips tightly and fucking up into her. The harder piercing thrusts hit her g-spot, throwing her into a secondary orgasm that caused her to dig her nails into his arms and throw her head back, crying out his name. 

She was vaguely aware of Sam’s cock pulsing inside her with his own release. She could hear his voice, praising her as she floated back to earth. “I want to give you everything.” Sam Winchester whispered, sitting up to wrap her in his strong arms. “I love you.”


End file.
